


A Christmas Dance

by whitleysgilbert



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitleysgilbert/pseuds/whitleysgilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian Smythe voices his boredom, Mercedes Jones decides to do something about it.<br/>A little ditty I wrote well after X-mas was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Dance

 "This is the worst Christmas party ever."

So maybe Mercedes had fudged the truth a little. 

* * *

 

In an attempt to keep from attending the Jones Family Holiday Extravaganza by herself (being the only person under 35 had a way of turning these events incredibly dry) she had done something about it. She dragged another person into her rich person hell. Watching her parents from the corner chatting with the mayor and his wife and Sebastian’s parents off chatting somewhere she grabs two champagne flutes from a passing server. Turning with a smile she hands Sebastian a glass to shut him up. If she’s gonna think of a way to keep him from sneaking away from her, shoving expensive champagne down his throat is gonna at least make him pliable to the anything she could mention.

“Okay so it’s not some wild raging rave, but it is refined. You can’t deny that Sebastian.” Looking around Mercedes is happy that at least that much is true. Marguerite Jones could throw one hell of a beautiful party. The usually neat and slightly nouveau riche feel of the Jones home had been transformed into a cream and gold winter wonderland. Poinsettias gave the only bursts of color that her mother would accept. Guests ate expensive foods off of expensive plates with expensive flat wear and the younger girl can see her mother playing the perfect hostess. Marguerite Jones hangs off her husband’s arm, stunning all around her.

Good lord it’s exhausting to be her only female child sometimes.

Pulling her head out of her thoughts she glances at Sebastian as he guzzles the champagne she’s handed him and an idea forms. “Hurry up and finish boy. I’ve got an idea, that may just change your mind. Taking a few quick gulps of the he cold bubbles, her shoulder shimmy slightly as the tingles spread across her chest. Glass still in hand, Mercedes links arms with the taller boy before dragging him away from the still mingling people. She’s almost positive that their presence won’t be missed entirely too much, and besides a few moments away from the hustle and bustle would do them some good.

Slipping out of the hall and past the people who are further in the house is relatively easy. Mercedes dodges guests with a kind, polite smile and tells them that her parents can be found in the main hall when they ask to chat with her. Somewhere along the way, they lose the champagne glasses, and her fingers end up slipping through his. She’s choosing to ignore the knowing smiles on people’s faces when people watch them pass. 

“You’re aware that people are watching Jones right?” The words are teasing and light and his hand squeezes her as she continues to lead them. “I swear we’ve been walking for fifteen minutes, where are you taking me?” Before Mercedes can retort, he speaks again. “You know if you wanted to have your wicked way with me you could’ve just led me to the coat closet? We could given everyone one hell of show and-” The heat creeps up on Mercedes’ cheeks as she finally finds the room she had been looking for. 

“We’re here!” The words tumble out, half excited mumble, half shocked as she pulls open the door and drags herself and Sebastian inside. Mercedes drops his hand as she shuffles around the dark room looking for the light switch. “Y’know sometimes I can’t stand you,” she mumbles as her hand brushes the patch of wall she hopes hold the light switch. 

“I was thinking that was one of my lovable qualities.” He deadpans closer to her than she expects. Her fingers find the switch, and instructs him to close his eyes. “See I knew you weren’t as virginal as you-”

“Oh my god Sebastian, _please_ shut the hell up.” When the lights flip on, Mercedes’ is more than pleased at the slightly painful groan that comes from Sebastian. “I told you to shut your eyes, but do you listen? Nope, you don’t listen.” Finding the light dimmer next to the switch she turns the dial down to a much more comfortable glow.

Her father’s old study comes to light and Mercedes let’s her eyes  move around the room. While Percy Jones had moved to the newly built study on the other side of the house, he had let his only daughter keep the room mostly in tact. Spotting what she was looking for, the short girl scurries across the room to a pile of records. When she bends over to look for the desired record, she can feel the taller boy’s eyes on her. “You know you aren’t as slick as you think you are.” The words are slightly distracted and teasing as she continues to sort through the pile.  “I know I look good but please try to restrain yourself Smythe.” They’d always been friendly with one another, but in the past few months all the jokes and teasing had taken a turn for the well, the very flirty. And Mercedes didn’t know if she wanted to laugh at his face or kiss him half the time.  

She was going to ignore those urges until they went away.

“I mean I’m standing back here aren’t I Mercedes?” She turns her head at the sound of him shuffling his feet on the floor and catches his eyes, shaking her head at his smirk. Turning back to the stack, a few moments pass in silence before she finds the record she’s looking for. Walking to the other side of the room she slides open the wooden entertainment piece and makes sure everything is plugged in before she starts the record player. When the familiar scratch sounds, she sets the record on and watches it turn slowly as the music starts.

When the familiar warm tenor starts, Mercedes turns to Sebastian and nods to the record player. “Do you know who this?” She hums along as she steps out of her heels, rubbing her feet before setting them gently on the floor. Brown eyes, watch as he thinks of the answer. A few moments pass and short legs carry the girl closer to him.“You do know it’s alright to not know right? This ain’t a test or anything major.” Mercedes gently laughs as he remains quiet and thinking. “Alright, while you think of the answer how about we dance. Show me all those fancy ball room slash cotillion dances I’m sure your mother paid for.” He grabs her hand and Mercedes is slightly shocked at how dewy his palms are. “Don’t tell me you’re nervous for a little dance? Oh c’mon you can step on my feet all you want.” Mercedes chuckles before slowly beginning to rock back and forth. She smiles at his own laughter and squeezes his hand as they step in unison. “If you’re wondering, the singer is only the greatest singer known to man. Well, besides mother Nippy of course.” Another chuckle bubbles from her lips and she can just make out the rumble of a laugh from him over the din of the music. “This is Luther Vandross.”

“I was nowhere near that answer at all.”

 Mercedes smiles wider in amusement and shakes her head. “I figured your girl would help out a little.” A moment passes as the record plays the sweet crooner's voice. “See didn’t I tell you that this was going to be fun?” Thick lips spread in a wide smile as she looks up from his chest to his face. 

“That you did.” Sebastian mirrors her smile and she has to laugh again. “Okay, you know where I learned to dance, what about you Mercedes?” He laughs she shakes her head.

“You didn’t know that black people are just born with natural rhythm?” Another light giggle burst forth before she retracts her words. “ I’m just playing. But I’ve done more cotillions than I care to admit and I also really just happen like dancing too.” The instruments pick up and they hit a comfortable silence as the move around the room in slow circles. As the song ends, Mercedes pulls away trying figure out where the chill air that brushed her arms came from. She smiles up at him again. “So how long before you think they notice we’re missing?” 

Sebastian steps closer to her to her as the music restarts and pulls her back in to his arms. “I figure they can wait until we get another dance or two in.”

Mercedes can only chuckle as she settles back into his arms. 

“You know what? I think you’re right.”

 


End file.
